


Save Them

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coercion, Kinda, SBURB Fan Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: You Must Protect The Session, No Matter The Cost!





	Save Them

Kierra let out a puff of breath, starting to pant as she looked out over the land.

She wasn't made for near-death experiences. She might be a gambler, but this was too much.

Sighing in an effort to calm herself down, she brushed her hair back from her face, trying to figure out what was going on.

apocalypsezombie had convinced her to play the game, and had introduced her to kungfurune. But if that was how to set the game up... what the hell sort of game _was_ this, anyway?

_Calm down, calm down._

Alright... it looked like her house was now on an island. Part of an archipelago, if those other islands nearby were anything to go by. The land was barren, sandy and dotted with smouth white rocks. There were... giant tuning forks. Everywhere. A soft hum filled the air.

Gulping a little, Kierra looked back at Jokersprite. It cackled, vanishing further into the house and out of her sight.

In her defense, the rifle had fallen onto the thing during the house being relocated.

Prototyping the joker from her favorite deck of cards _may_ have been a shitty idea, though. AZ had only told her to make sure something was put in the kernel before entry.

Entry to _what_ , though?

She didn't understand.

Getting out her rifle, Kierra made up her mind to go explore. If there were people around, she could get answers. If anything was hostile, she was a very good shot.

The sand crunched under her feet as she moved, as if it were in the process of becoming sandstone. Which didn't make much sense, but neither did a lot of what was happening. Perhaps all of this was a dream, and she'd wake up to find she was late for her regular visit to the shooting range. That would be nice.

Something moved.

Kierra's hands slid into position on her rifle, bringing it up.

“Who's there?” she called out, voice a lot firmer in resolve than she felt was honest.

Nothing happened. Aside from the humming, there was silence.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, relaxing.

From out of the sand burst a deformed teddy-bearesque thing, screeching and lunging for her throat.

The rifle snapped up, the muzzle just an inch away from it's head.

The shot seemed far louder than it should have in the quiet.

The deranged creature burst into pieces as she earned... boondollars? What? And what were these gems?

Something pinged in her Sylladex.

Kierra frowned. It must've been her tablet. Someone was messaging her, but was it safe to answer here?

... Probably not.

Making up her mind, Kierra turned around, heading back towards the house. It wasn't all that far away, luckily. She'd be there in a minute or two.

All the same, she kept her rifle at the ready.

Nothing else attacked her on her way, though she could see enormous creatures moving in the distance now. Were they reacting to the death of the little one?

“There you are.”

The voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Standing against the door of her house was a guy. He was tall and gangly, with dark eyes and pale orange hair. It looked like he was wearing something from a hospital.

“Kierra. I'm Pygmalion Xanders. apocalypsezombie.” he said, voice flat and... rather hard.

“I remember.” she nodded, wondering if she needed to shoot him too. She hadn't seen him very well while playing the game as his server, he was moving too much, but yes. That was him. “How did you get here? Why?”

He shook his head, moving closer to her. “Listen. It'll take another hour, most likely, but soon there'll be over a hundred people here in the Medium. It's vital that every single one of us survives.”

“Wha— the Medium? This place?”

“This place specifically is LOIATF, the Land of Islands and Tuning Forks. It's your planet. The entire Incipisphere is referred to mostly as the Medium, as it is where SBURB takes place.” Pygmalion said, waving her off.

Without warning, he grabbed her, eyes wild.

“ _Listen!_ ” he hissed. “ _Listen!_ Ignore your quest! Focus on getting stronger! Once you have, find your quest bed!”

Kierra jammed the butt of her rifle into his gut and backed away as he coughed. “Quest? Quest bed? What? And why do I need to be stronger?” she demanded, bringing the gun to his head.

“Because we _must_ survive! And _you're_ the one who will keep us _alive!_ ” he hissed between hacks. “The Maid of Life, the ultimate healer! If you don't get stronger, _everyone_ will _die!_ ”

“I don't understand!” she yelled, starting to get upset.

“No one does and no one will! We aren't _meant_ to! It's just how this works!” Pygmalion argued, recovering. “But we _need_ you! So you _have_ to climb your echeladder to the top, or as close as you can, and then ascend!”

“That sounds like a fancy way of telling me to off myself.” Kierra growled.

“Death for you is virtually impossible... that's why you're so important.”

She shook her head.

He was nuts.

He was _dangerous_.

Her finger tightened on the trigger, just itching to pull it.

“Please, Kierra. If you don't, Lance will die.”

“... Who's Lance?”


End file.
